Red string of fate
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Yukari and Nanako got married! [Adult life; Yukari x Nanako; Yuri / Shoujo-ai]


" **Yukari and Nanako got married! [Adult life; Yukari x Nanako; Yuri / Shoujo-ai]"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any character, show or game mentioned in this fan fiction!**

Normal narration

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

[-x-x-x-]

Just as the first flowers of spring were blooming, the angelic sound of the Church's bell rang, signaling the beginning of a ceremony. There was no cloud in the sky; the temperature just like the weather was perfect for celebrating the union between two individuals.

That wasn't the kind of wedding people had to see every day, especially in Japan… but there they were, guests assisting the two full-grown women both clad in white wedding dress standing in front of the altar.

Indeed, most churches and temple were still against such thing, but few of them agree. That Church where they held the ceremony was one of these few exceptions.

Friends, families, and such were all gathered at the place to assist the sacred union between Kohinata Yukari and Usami Nanako. The two women's parents, friends from high school and few from college like coworkers were sitting on the long benches, watching as the first bride started walking the way toward the altar, accompanied by her father at her right.

After the blonde woman who had a long veil covering her face – the veil was a mark of purity in some religion – arrived at said destination, the older man walked to the side near the eyewitness – mostly composed of both women's parents and their best friends Yui and Mirai.

The now full-grown woman was beautifully clad in a white sleeveless wedding dress, a bouquet of white lily in hand. The guests couldn't help but to awe at said bride.

Not long after, the second bride, accompanied by her father started walking from the door and slowly walked toward the altar as well. Once they arrived at said destination, the man moved to the side while starting to sniffle while on verge of tear. "My little baby is a woman now… Papa is proud of you!"

Just like her soon-to-be-wife, Nanako's face was covered in veil as well in addition to her equally sleeveless white dress. The two of them faced each other, even though it was hard to look directly and accurately at the other's face because of the cloth-like accessory, but personally, they didn't mind that much about it.

" _After all, we had to wait ten years… One day won't hurt, especially when I will be given the opportunity to watch my dear Nana-chan's face everyday."_

As the priest walked toward the altar, the room went silent. "Good day to you all who arrived here today!" He opened a book – possibly a bible or something like that – and put his glass on. "We are here today to celebrate the union of two people who have overcome many challenges from the fate. They had to fight hard through many paths until they arrived here today. I have to admit myself that these two are strong, especially compared to an old man like me."

That earned few chuckles and giggle from the guests.

"Anyway, I guess we will just skip the long blah, blah and go directly to the main points." The priest made a sign of the hand as the guests stood up before singing.

Yukari reached for Nanako's hands as to comfort her as she sensed how nervous her bride was. She didn't have to see her face directly to know that kind of thing. That was a sixth sense the two of them has developed during these past ten years they were together.

"Yukari…" The brunette muttered in a low tone so that her fiancée will be the only one to hear her.

She knew that the blonde was giving her another one of her usual comforting smiles, behind the veil. "It will be all right, Nana-chan!"

That was enough to slightly calm the younger girl as her lips curled to form a smile. "Thank you, Yukari! Let's do our best today as well." The taller bride just nodded, a smile still glued to her covered face.

The song ended and the priest started reading few paragraphs from the book. He explained the tale of how humans are born to be beautiful beings; humans are born to find happiness, sorrow, friendship, hate and love. "Indeed, as long as there is light, evil shall exist as well. It is our duty to illuminate the darkness with our resolution and our love. After all, nothing is more important than forgiveness, affection, love and trust."

And with that last sentence, the old man closed back the large book before signaling the guests to sit down. Two young girls that should have been in their 8 or 10 walked toward the altar, both holding a box each before holding the things to the brides and walked back.

"In these box shall contains the mark of your choice. Inside, you will find the proof of your efforts. Once you've placed these on your partner's finger, you will be sealed together by fate."

While Yukari didn't hesitate a single second, Nanako's hands were slightly shacking due to nervousness. She decided to eye at the guests as to calm herself down.

Her uncle alongside Sayori was sitting on the front row. While the older man was busy adjusting his glass, – seemingly nervous as well since he was the sensible type of person, especially when it came to someone he was close to – the brown-haired woman was filming everything with her new high-definition camera device.

That only made the bride more nervous and she opted to turn her attention back to her soon-to-be wife. Yukari was already done opening her box and was admiring the beautiful golden ring that had few decorations plagued in emerald. It wasn't too gaudy, but wasn't that dull either. They opted for something that would suit the both of them, and they were not disappointed at all.

Seeing how beautiful the ring made Nanako a little confident as she slowly started to open her box as well as to reveal an identical golden ring decorated with few flat emeralds at the top part. At first glance, their rings were identical – after all, wasn't choosing a proper design for the ring the biggest problem of same gender couple?

The priest just cleared his throat and made a movement with his hand. The two brides understood as Yukari took one steep forward. "Nana-chan; from the day I first met you, I was sure that it was love at first sigh. It was not only because of your look, but your characters as well. You always care so much about the other and I really like your sense of determination. I was glad to always stay by your side and learn more about you. I fell more in love by every passing hour while with you."

The brown-haired bride's face turned red at these words. _"Y-Yukari…"_

"I was so glad the day when you confessed to me while on our date. It made me so happy to know that you loved me as well." She picked the ring from her box in the middle of her thumb and middle finger before pointing it near the younger girl's hand. "You made me the happiest woman in the world by accepting my proposition… That's why…"

She leaned even closer. Nanako's blush deepened, but she fought back and held her hand. Seeing that sign made Yukari smile before moving her fingers once again and slid the ring on her wife's finger.

"Please take this ring as a proof of my undying love. From this day on, I promise to look at you and only you, seeking for your happiness day after day."

The moving vow that Yukari said made more than one break into tear as both woman's father started sobbing and soon enough, the guests had to give them some handkerchiefs. Nanako was really touched by her wife's words. That gave her enough confidence to continue moving forward.

"I am so glad to hear how much you love me." The brunette imitated the blonde's previous action by picking the ring on her box with two fingers. "To be honest, I fell in love with you in a slower pace. Sure, I found you gorgeous, but what I like more is your sense of pride, your supportive tendencies and your kindness. You were always there to help me every time I was in trouble, especially back when we were local idols…"

She decided to move her hand closer as Yukari was emitting a comforting aura, saying that she was ready. "That's why; I want to give you this as a proof of my undying love as well. I will be the happiest woman in the world just by being loved by such amazing woman." She slid the ring on her wife's finger.

The public cheered at that beautiful speech. Some whistle, while some others were sobbing even more. Both women turned to the priest as to receive the final confirmation.

"Do you, Kohinata Yukari, vow to always love Miss Nanako, through joy and sorrow as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" The blonde smiled. She has waited for this time for a decade. How could she say no?

The priest then turned to the other woman, who by the way was cure of her nervousness from earlier. "Do you, Usami Nanako, vow to always love Miss Yukari, through joy and sorrow as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!"

The old man smiled. "You know what to do now, right? I'll leave the rest to you."

The public cheered even more. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They chanted. While Yui, Sayori and their mothers while chanting alongside the crowd; their fathers and uncle were crying too much from happiness. Mirai was just standing at the side while smiling at the cute newlywed.

Yukari moved forward once again and removed her wife's veil as to reveal Nanako's smiling face. The brunette soon found herself doing the same thing to the taller woman. They watched at each other for a couple of second first, a pair of violet orbs meeting with green ones. As usual, the older woman was the one who made the first step as she leaned closer until their lips met.

The guests went crazy after that.

The two separated after few seconds and turned to the guests, both smiling. The bell rang once again as the girls from the crowd started throwing flowers on the path toward the door. The priest just smiled. "Go ahead, my childrens! Your life lies ahead!"

The two bowed at the old man before walking toward the exit while linking arm. Once outside, the guests started congratulating them one by one.

"Congratulation!"

It was now time for the bouquet throwing. Both women made a ready position as the women and girls from the guests started to gather. The newlywed nodded at each other before throwing the bouquets.

While Nanako's was caught by Yui, Mirai somehow managed to catch Yukari's. The two women turned to each others before turning red, realizing the implement behind what happened.

The older woman let out of a giggle as she leaned closer to her taller friend. "It looks like we are connected by the red string of fate."

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry if the characters might be OOC! I just thought that they would mature up when growing older.**

 **That's all!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
